


Posession

by phaedra4



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: F/M, More filth, Rough Sex, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phaedra4/pseuds/phaedra4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>An unrelated quasi sequel to Laying General.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Posession

**Author's Note:**

> An unrelated quasi sequel to Laying General.

“You had no right to intervene Khadgar! I had it under control!” she shouted for the umpteenth time, completely exasperated as her words yet again fell on the deaf ears of the indignant young mage.  
“Control? You call that under control?! An inch higher and that blade would’ve opened your throat and you’d have bled out faster than I could’ve reached you” he shouted back at her, almost shaking with fury. Her jaw clenched as she fought the urge to punch him right in his stupid pretty face.  
On paper it had been an easy mission, shouldn’t have taken any longer than a few hours at most. But of course these things never go as they’re supposed to. Lothar had received word a small band of Orc raiders had taken two dozen human captives in Lakeshire. He had quickly dispatched Porenn and a small band of men to take care of the situation quietly, hoping a quick respond would stop fear of Orc attacks so close to Stormwind traveling and causing panic. Khadgar had insisted on going with them to ‘make sure nothing suspicious’ was going on as he claimed, though Porenn and Lothar both knew he really went to stay close to her should she need him.  
“That was never going to happen!” she shouted, her hands clenched into fists so fight she could feel her fingernails biting into her palms “I knew exactly where he was, that blade got nowhere near me!”  
“Because I killed him before it could! You would’ve died if I hadn’t” he snapped. He held onto the back of the chair so tightly his knuckles turned white as he watched her pacing furiously back and forth across their shared room, shooting scathing glares at him.  
“I do not need you to save me Khadgar. I’m perfectly capable alone!” she screamed.  
He laughed bitterly and she was hit with another urge to punch him “Oh really? Because from where I was standing it looks like I saved your life. Again!” He mocked her.  
“You interfered where you had to right to! You put me at risk, you put that child at risk! And all to satisfy your need to treat me like a damsel!”  
“I wouldn’t have had to interfere if you hadn’t acted like a damn fool!” Khadgar shouted “You should never have gone off alone!” 

_They had the threat almost completely taken care of. A few of her men were chasing down the few fleeing Orcs, cleaning up the last of their attack when Porenn noticed a movement out of the corner of her eyes. Something had dashed between two of the small buildings._  
She dropped out of her saddle and turned to watch, listening hard.  
She heard a scuffle, half a strangled scream then nothing.  
Slowly, she eased her sword out of its scabbard and walked towards where the sound had come from.  
She was half a dozen paces away from one of the single storey stone houses when the Orc exploded out through the side of one of the buildings in a spray of stone and dust, dragging a terrified human child with it.  
Porenn spun on her heel and tumbled to the ground, rolling and springing back up onto her feet in the middle of the rubble. The Orc wasted no time and swung a blade as long as her forearm towards her. On pure instinct she leaned back, watching the blade swing in front of her face, where her head had been seconds before. She dropped to one knee and twisted, bringing her sword up and slicing at the gut of the stinking beast above her. In its grip the child wailed in fear, flailing and fighting to break free.  
The hulking creature hissed in pain at the shallow wound Porenn had inflicted. She bounded back up onto her feet and into an offensive stance as it came at her and she brought her sword up to block the Orcs high swing at her head. They went at each other like seasoned veterans, attacking and parrying, each one forcing the other back before shifting the focus of their attacks and regaining ground, they seemed evenly matched before their blades came together and a twist of the Orc blade bent her wrist backwards and sent her own blade spinning out of her hand where it landed with a clatter twenty feet away.  
She heard shouts in the distance as her men gathered themselves and prepared to attack.  
The Orc lunged at her, swinging wildly and laughing manically as it went in for the kill. She lunged back as the blade swung an inch away from her throat, slicing her across the chest. She cried out in pain and spun away from the threat, pulling a short knife from her boot, ready to attack again just as the Orc erupted into flames. It howled in agony, fell to its knees and released the boy, who ran screaming towards the other rescued villagers.  
After watching the beast die in flames Porenn turned to see Khadgar still mounted looking towards her with the hand that had released the spell still raised “You okay? Did it hurt you?”  
She ignored him.  
She turned her back and walked to where her sword lay near the stinking, burning corpse. She picked up the sword, wiping the blood from the blade on the leg of her breeches before sheathing it and turning to walk back to her horse.  
As she approached Khadgar jumped down from his saddle and walked to her, taking her face in his hands and examining her for any damage “Renn? Are you okay?” he asked quietly.  
She slapped his hands away furiously “What the fuck where you thinking?!” she snapped, her eyes flashing dangerously.  
“W-what? I was.. I was helping” he frowned in clear confusion “he would’ve killed you.” He tried to explain.  
“You _nearly killed me Khadgar! Me and that boy, you could’ve roasted us alive!” she snarled, trying to keep her voice down. She was already embarrassed he’d come to her rescue in front of her men, now the last thing she needed was them overhearing their domestic._  
His soft eyes hardened “I saved your life, the least you could be is grateful” he seethed.  
“I don’t need you to save me!” She hissed through grit teeth. “I had the situation under control. Never _undermine me in front of my men again” she warned him, before turning and stalking away.  
She climbed back into the saddle and tugged on the reins to keep her horse from dancing “Back in your fucking saddles!” she shouted “We ride for Stormwind” She booted her gelding into a gallop without so much as a glance back at her lover. _

“I’m a trained solider Khadgar not a child! I can walk twenty feet alone and get into a fight without needing you to rescue me!” she screamed at him.  
“You were unarmed!” he argued. He was furious this had turned into a fight. He had done no wrong. It was pure instinct. He had seen her go down with a cut across the chest and no sword and the thought of losing her was so painful he had conjured the spell and released it before he had realised. And now she was furious at him for it.  
“That doesn’t make me defenceless!” she retorted.  
He growled in anger and shook his head “I have no idea why you’re acting like this! I saved your ungrateful ass and you’re acting like a petulant child! It’s pathetic!” She seized one of the porcelain mugs from the table and launched it at his head. His eyes widened and he ducked at the very last second, covering his head with his hands at the cup shattered against the wall behind him.  
Khadgar looked up and spread his hands, magic crackling between his fingers and he pushed, hard.  
Porenn was slammed backwards and held tight against the wall behind his magic. Her eyes flashed furiously and she struggled against the barrier holding her, ready to murder him. He walked towards her and stood less than two feet in front of her.  
“Take it down Khadgar” she demanded.  
“If you swear not to hit me. I won’t get violent. Not with you.” He sighed.  
“Take it down. Now.” Her voice was dangerous and he feared pushing her any further.  
He lowered his hands and allowed the spell to die.  
Khadgar’s hand shot up and he caught her wrist before she could land the blow that was aimed for his face. She snarled and he tightened his grip “Stop!” he urged “I know you’re mad. I never meant to put you in any danger. I had no choice. That thing was going to cut your damn throat and I refuse sit back and watch you die Renn, I won’t do it.”  
He released her hand and it fell by her side “I don’t need you to help me. I don’t need you to save me. You embarrassed me and made me look a helpless fool in front of my own men. I worked too hard and too long to earn the respect of those men and I won’t have you undo all of that because you can’t handle watching me fight.” She roared.  
He stepped back and ran an exasperated hand through his hair “I’d rather you alive and look foolish than dead!” he spat.  
“You don’t get to make that decision!” she shouted back at him.  
“You can’t expect me to watch you dice with death and not act! I care too damn much about you!” he argued.  
“Then don’t watch! If you can’t handle me in a fight don’t come with me!” she screamed, on the verge of exploding again.  
“FINE!” He bellowed.  
“GOOD!” She roared, storming out and slamming the door behind her. 

Porenn held the mug in her hand perhaps a little too tightly. Around her the festivities were in full swing. Varian was dancing with his mother and his sister, enjoying the attention being lavished on him by all kinds of Lords and Ladies and dignitaries. It truly was a remarkable name day for him, as every person who greeted him or spent time with him or brought a gift for him was seemingly trying to compensate for the absence of his father. And as a result Prince Varian was thriving in a sea of overenthusiastic well-wishers and extravagant gifts.  
The room was full of party goers, not only Lord and Ladies but advisors and military men, High Seats of many houses, dignitaries and representatives of different lands and races as well as Azeroth’s wealthiest merchants, traders and business owners.  
Anyone who was anyone was in attendance that night.  
Porenn was there as Lothar’s General, a highly respected advisor, a vital part of the military and above all friend to Varian and his family.  
But she was in no mood for celebrating. She had given her best wishes to the Prince and gifted him with a statuette of a wolf with green jewels for eyes. She had apologised that the eyes were not emeralds but the little Prince cared little for it’s worth and gave her a tight grateful embrace that ebbed away her woes somewhat.  
As the night wore the little Prince and his sister said their goodbyes and retired with their mother, who encouraged the adults to stay, eat, drink and enjoy themselves.  
Porenn sulked alone at her table, nursing her drink and scowling at anyone who came near. She was still furious with Khadgar after their fight and the more she drank the more she wanted to punch him for getting her so angry and ruining what should’ve been an enjoyable night for the young lovers.  
She had been looking forward to that night for weeks. She had been looking forward to dancing and drinking carefree with him before going back to their room to make love until sunrise. Now all she wanted to do was punch him. She cursed him for being so good looking. Watching him drinking and talking with Lothar and acting as though nothing was wrong made her blood boil.  
They hadn’t spoken for days since their fight and she had been avoiding him, opting to sleep in one of the rooms in Taria’s private quarters after the older women had comforted her after the fight. Avoiding him had been easy and she felt better about their falling out after a few days to calm down. She was still angry with him but not seeing his face was helping the anger subside and she had even started to miss him. But seeing him then brought it all back and she wanted nothing more than to scream at him. He hadn’t even come to apologise. 

Across the room Khadgar was resisting the urge to stare at her.  
He hadn’t seen her face for days and he missed her so much it made his chest ache.  
She looked incredible. Her hair tumbled down her back in a near waist length mass of loose black curls that framed her pale face perfectly. As usual she was in breeches, but tonight they seemed better fitting and finer quality than usual and hugged her backside so tightly he wanted to grind his crotch against it and wrap his arms around her to pull of the tightly fighting shirt with the plunging necklace she was wearing.  
She looked utterly irresistible, and he _hated_ that he couldn’t just grab her and kiss her.  
“Relax spell-chucker” Lothar chuckled, watching Khadgar’s jaw clench and his grip on his ale tighten dangerously.  
“What? I’m fine” Khadgar lied, finally looking away from where she was talking with some of the men under her command.  
“You don’t look fine” Lothar noted “Why don’t you go talk to her?”  
Lothar knew all about their fight. It had been him Khadgar had come to to rant at after they’d fought and over the past five days he had listened to the young man rant about that fight at least a dozen more times than he would’ve liked. Knowing Porenn well Lothar knew only two things could resolve this situation with her; grovelling or a firm hand. Not that he suggested Khadgar should hit her of course, just take control of the situation from her. She would respond only to that or him on his knees begging forgiveness and Lothar knew which would be best for the two of them.  
“No. Absolutely not” he insisted, shaking his head “I did nothing wrong. I saved her life and she told me to stay away. She owes me an apology.”  
Lothar laughed and drank deeply “You’ll be a very old man before she apologizes to you my friend.” He said.  
“Then I guess it’s lucky I’m a patient man” Khadgar grumbled. 

Across the room some of the men from Porenn’s company had gathered around her at her table, bringing with them mugs of ale and merriment.  
“General!” Rowan, a man she had fought many battles with, called jovially thrusting a mug of ale into her empty hand “You are not nearly drunk enough for a night of celebrations. Come, drink with us!” he insisted.  
She couldn’t help but smile as she was greeted with cheers and almost painful claps on the back.  
“Thank you, soldier” she said, sipping slowly at the ale.  
“You aren’t still brooding over the boy mage are you General?” Ashlan teased, nudging her with his elbow and encouraging her to drunk.  
“Would you like us to crack his skull?” Borm, a brutishly strong man, offered.  
She chuckled and shook her head “No Borm I wouldn’t. He’s a good man, despite that you dim witted thugs may think” she smiled. The rest of her company roared with laughter when Borm frowned and refilled his mug without ever realising he had been insulted.  
“Aye, yet still not man enough to handle you is he?” Rowan said, draping an arm over her shoulder as the two of them looked over to where Khadgar was glaring at them. He saw them look and blushed furiously, turning away to pretend he hadn’t been watching her.  
“He’s more than man enough” she muttered, watching him with a pang of regret in her chest. 

“Look at her. Drinking with them. She doesn’t care at all does she” Khadgar snapped, slamming his mug down so hard ale spilled over the sides and all over his hand.  
“They’re just enjoying themselves. If you’re so upset talk to her” Lothar said again.  
“I’m not upset” Khadgar said, trying and failing to fool Anduin “She doesn’t want me around, I don’t care” lied and shrugged.  
Lothar rolled his eyes and prayed silently for patience. He wanted nothing more than to thump them both around the back of the head because damn their stubborn asses “She wants you around.” He told him.  
“Not what she told me” Khadgar said.  
Lothar sighed “You bruised her pride spell-chucker. She’s a very proud woman. She worked very hard from a young age to rise the ranks of a male dominated military. She had to deal with prejudice and odds stacked unfairly against her by people who didn’t want to see a woman succeed, but she refused to relent and she worked and she earned her rightful place as General.” He drank deeply, watching Khadgar watch her with deep longing in his eyes before he continued “She’s extremely proud of what she’s achieved. She’s not perfect, none of us are. But she made a mistake out in the field and you saved her from it before she could save herself. And in front of her men. You embarrassed her and she’s upset at much as herself as you. Trust me, she’d be mad at anyone who did that to her, not just you. Don’t hold it against her.” Lothar explained.  
Khadgar turned away from her as she was laughing loudly with her men, already on her second mug of ale since they had arrived “You weren’t there Anduin. It would’ve killed her” he said “I had to. She was going to die, I couldn’t watch. She shouldn’t be too damn proud to accept help when she’s staring death in the face, regardless of who’s watching. Does she think I want to sit back and watch her die just to save her pride? Hell no! I won’t, not someone I-“ Lothar watched him, amused as Khadgar caught himself right before he was about to admit something the older man suspected he probably hadn’t even admitted to himself yet. At least, not out loud.  
Lothar gave his shoulder a supportive squeeze “I know. Talk to her.”  
Across the room they heard her roar with laughter and looked up to see her standing with the arm of some drunken fool draped over her shoulders and Lothar saw Khadgar’s hands clench into fists. Others hand joined them now, half of another company of soldiers and a handful of rich foreign merchants “She seems fine without me” he said, stubbornly crossing his arms over his chest as she drank deeply from a glass of wine.  
Lothar sighed and stood “I need another drink” he said, before leaving Khadgar to watch her through scornful eyes.  
God but he wanted to kiss her. 

Back at her table Porenn was steadily getting drunk.  
It seemed every time she finished a drink another was pressed into her hand. And since the merchants had arrived the ale had been traded in favour of rich, strong wine.  
She knew Khadgar was watching her from his seat on the other side of the room, but she refused to look at or acknowledge him.  
Men were gambling now, their drinking become more boisterous as they threw dice and played cards. She didn’t gamble much, but watched her men happily throwing away their money at a game she knew they had little chance of winning whilst she smiled affectionately at them and drank.  
“You are a very beautiful women General” one of the merchants said, appearing next to her to refill her glass. He was a young man, likely having inherited his father’s business and he smiled at her the way an old man would smile at a young women betrothed to him. Under any other circumstances she’d have blacked both his eyes, but with a mind fuzzy from the wine and Khadgar’s stare lingering on her skin she returned his smile perhaps to sweetly.  
If the fool wanted to throw away what they had then let him, but she’d make sure he knew what it was he was throwing away.  
“I have been made aware of that before, Master..”  
“Karax, My Lady” he informed her. He smiled and nudged her glass, encouraging her to drink. Intoxicated though she may be she still understood his intentions and he’d be nursing a broken arm before he got anywhere near to fulfilling any of those intentions. But, he could still prove useful, for a while at least.  
“I’m no Lady Master Karax” she laughed “Just a General.”

Lothar was filling two mugs of ale when his sister appeared at his side.  
“The children?” he asked.  
“Sleeping” she informed him as she cast her gaze across the room. A good number of party goers were still in attendance and she expected festivities would continue into the early hours of the morning, for the heavy drinkers at least. It was what her people needed. There had been too much sadness and pain of late and a night of celebration and enjoyment was what many of Stormwind’s people needed “Him?” she asked.  
“Brooding” Lothar said without looking over his shoulder to confirm who she meant. She followed him over to the table, taking a seat beside him.  
Lothar placed one mug of ale before the mage, his jaw set with anger. On the other side of the room almost a dozen people were around the table Porenn was standing at. The handful of her men that she had been drinking with, other soldiers and a few merchants. One of which had his arm around her slim waist.  
He was leaning close to her, laughing and talking and drinking with her and Lothar began to become wary of the situation when he saw the gaze of the merchant trail down to Porenn’s chest and Khadgar’s fingers began to flex.  
“Easy, Khadgar” Taria said, leaning across her brother to lay a gentle hand on his arm. She knew what Porenn was doing, and she knew that it was working.  
Porenn stole a glance in their direction and was pleased to see that Khadgar was roiling with anger, just as she wanted. She’d teach him to undermine her.  
Porenn pulled away from the arm of the merchant and leaned across to speak to one of her men. As she did the trailing hand of the drunken merchant went wondering, grabbing a handful of her backside and trying to pull her back to him.  
Spinning around she slapped his hand away from her and drew a fist back as her men leapt to their feet in her defence.  
Khadgar was faster than all of those men. In a second he had risen and summoned magic. Throwing his hand out he flung the spell at the lecherous merchant who had dared to touch when what his, sending the man flying backwards across the room where he slammed into a wall and slid to the floor in an unconscious heap.  
Porenn span around just as he reached her and seized her by the arms, marching her backwards out of the room. Her men all moved, ready to pull her free from Khadgar’s furious grip but Lothar was also on his feet “Stand down!” he barked into the stunned silence of the room. Her men looked to him and he shook his head in a firm warning as Khadgar and Porenn disappeared through a door. 

Once alone in the silence of a deserted corridor Khadgar released her and turned her around “Move” he said, shoving her forward in front of him.  
She walked ahead of him, slightly unsteady on her feet and knowing she was in deep _deep trouble_. He had put up with a lot from her, but she’d never let another man put his hands on her. She knew he was going to make her pay.  
“Aren’t you even going to talk to me?” she asked, looking over her shoulder at him.  
He took her by the wrist, spinning her around and pinning her against the wall as he caught her mouth in a rough, hard kiss.  
His hands gripped her middle, sliding up to grab her breasts. Squeezing at the soft flesh with needy, possessive hands almost painfully.  
He grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her head back, making her hiss in pain. His mouth latched onto the exposed skin of her neck, sinking his teeth into her and sucking, using his tongue and lips and teeth. His fuzzy head spun and he could think only of fucking her raw right there. He would teach her to show him such disrespect.  
“You let him touch you” he growled, tugging painfully on her earlobe with his teeth. His hands were inside her shirt, popping buttons open and pulling her shirt open. Exposing her there in the corridor for anyone to see “You let him put his hands on you. On what’s mine.”  
She opened her mouth to pant an explanation but was silenced when his hand clamped over her mouth, silencing her and he looked her in the eye.  
His other hand slid around her middle to her backside, where he squeezed her and pulled her against his body “He touched you here didn’t he.” He pinned her between his body and the cold stone wall behind her. Her shaking hands held onto the back of his tunic, afraid of how he’d react if she tried to touch him.  
“What about here?” his hand slid down from her mouth to her chest, cupping her right breast. He rolled his thumb over her hardened nipple and he dipped his head to flick the tip of his tongue over the sensitive nub “You’d have let him touch you here, wouldn’t you.” She shook her head and he pulled her nipple into his mouth, pinching the other.  
He trailed kisses up her chest and neck, then pulled her bottom lip between his teeth as he pulled away “Maybe here too.” His hand trailed over her hip and down into her breeches. He brought his hand between her thighs, rubbing her with the flat of his palm to force her legs to part “He wanted to touch you right here. You would’ve liked it, wouldn’t you.”  
She shook her head and tried to steady her trembling thighs, already wet from the way he handled her so roughly “N-no. No” she stammered, panting.  
He leaned in, brushing his mouth against her ear as he slid a finger into her “You’re so wet already. Is that from me? Or him?” he was challenging her, provoking her and she couldn’t deny that it was working, driving her crazy with need for him.  
“You” she moaned “only ever you.” She tried to rock her hips towards him as a second finger joined the first, desperate to create more fiction where she needed it the most but he used his other hand to hold her hips still.  
Khadgar smirked against the skin of her throat. He pulled his hands away from her and spun her around before she could make a noise of protest.  
He grabbed her hips and pulled them back into his crotch, rubbing his aching hard cock against her ass before he reached around to tear the lace of her breeches open and pull them down, exposing her ass to him.  
“No one gets to touch you like this Renn. No one gets to put his hands on you the way I do. Do you understand me?”  
She whimpered and nodded, her head bowed. She tried to push back against him but he held her steadfast. Unsatisfied with her answer Khadgar pulled a hand back and slapped her hard on the ass, making her gasp and look back over her shoulder at him in surprise.  
“I said, do you understand me?” he asked with another slap.  
She yelped “Yes! Yes, I understand.”  
With a satisfied smirk he wrapped his arm around her middle and pulled her backwards and through the doorway behind him, pushing her front against the door as soon as it was closed behind them.  
He pulled her shirt down her arms to expose her neck and shoulder, biting and kissing at her milky white skin whilst he undid his breeches and pulled them down. She moaned and pushed back against him, feeling him fully erect and straining against her ass.  
He grabbed her thighs and parted them to make room for himself. As soon as she felt the head of him poised against her entrance he was burying himself up to the hilt inside her. Khadgar let out a relieved groan, watching her and being unable to touch her all night had wound him up so tightly he couldn’t wait any longer to take her.  
His hands slid around to her front when he started to thrust into her, each powerful blow forcing a whimper from her lips. He took a pert nipple between the fingers of each hand, pinching and tugging on them as her hand reached back and laced into his hair when he buried his face in the crook of her neck and sucked, determined to leave her branded as his.  
Porenn bit her lip and desperately tried to quieten herself as the pleasure of his relentless onslaught drove her closer to orgasm. She turned her head and bit down the back of her own hand to muffle herself.  
She rocked back against his thrusts, begging him to give her more. Deeper. Harder. He pounded her, wanting to remind her who she belonged to as much as wanting to make them both feel good.  
He slowed his thrusts and pulled back enough to watch himself disappearing inside her, watching her ass nestle against the bed of hair in his crotch. He ran a hand down the curve of her spine to her ass before spanking her again, leaving a pink imprint of his hand there to remind her she was his.  
She whimpered and moaned and pushed back against his agonizingly slow thrusts “Khad please” she groaned “touch me”  
He leaned forwards, increasing the speed of his thrusts and grazing his teeth along her jawline “Tell me what I want to hear” he said.  
She shuddered at the lustful possessiveness in his voice “I don’t know!” she whimpered, too wound up to think.  
He chuckled darkly and his hand landed on the skin below her navel, dangerously close to where she was desperate to be touched “Then I can’t help you baby. I’m sorry” he said, kissing her shoulder.  
“Please..” she almost sobbed.  
He bit her earlobe again “Say it.”  
Her resolve snapped “I’m yours! I’m yours Khadgar!” She spit the words furiously as she felt his lips curl into a smile against her neck.  
His hand dipped lower and found her clit, gently rubbing the sensitive bundle of nerves. He surged his hips toward, pushing deeper and deeper into her. A moment later a rush of orgasm hits her and she crumbled in his arms, her knees almost giving out beneath her as she momentarily went blind.  
Khadgar pulled back far enough to watch her come undone, her moans of relief filling the room. He panted through his final few throats and groaned at the sight of her delirious and he came and spilled inside her, pounding his orgasm into her and bruising her hips with his painful grip. 

Porenn sat side on between his legs, resting her head against his chest and listening to his heartbeat with her eyes closed and a small smile on her lips.  
Khadgar leaned back against the headboard of the bed, looking out of the window into the starry night, absentmindedly tracing patterns on her arm where he had her nestled between his bent legs.  
“I didn’t mean to embarrass you in front of your men” he said, breaking what had been a very long but very comfortable silence.  
Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him. She smiled and kissed his chest “I know.”  
“I underestimated you. I should’ve trusted you.” He said.  
She shifted in his arms, leaning back and resting her head on his shoulder. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her “I’m sorry I yelled at you.” She said.  
He kissed the top of her head “I’m sorry I made you so mad. I know you can take care of yourself. It was instinct, I was afraid.”  
She smiled “I know.”  
He tightened his grip “I only did it because I love you.”  
She looked up at him and leaned up to kiss him deeply “I know” she muttered against his lips before re-joining their mouths.


End file.
